The Piano
by TheladyWolf
Summary: Sasuke never thought that he would fall in love he also didn’t think that he would fall in love with a boy, let alone one who is dying. See what happens when a boy comes to live with them, with his music, and unseeing eyes, he changes Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

TLW: Hello everyone, here is a new story, no I am not giving up on the other I told you guys I wanted to do another soon and this one has been at the back of my head bugging the heck out of me. It is a sad one, because it will have a sad ending, wish it could be happy…but then it wouldn't be the way it is suppose to be.

Summery: Sasuke never thought that he would fall in love; he also didn't think that he would fall in love with a boy, let alone one who is dying. See what happens when a boy comes to live with them, with his music, and unseeing eyes, he changes Sasuke.

Content: gay, m/m just so you know, character death, probable some yaoi scenes later on. Also for those of you that tell me that they are ooc, well they are that way here too.

Disclaimer: no, I don't own them, stop reminding me. –Huff-

Sasuke- 17

Naruto- 17

Itachi- 26

Fugaku- 47

Mikoto- 42

Iruka- 30

Kakashi- 30

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**The Piano**

**Chapter one: The Piano**

The piano.

I hate it.

I hate it so much, as it sits there gleaming in the sunlight of our parlor, yet at the same time, I love it.

It's all I have left of him, proof that he really was here, the boy I loved. The first few weeks he was gone, I would just sit at it for hours, fingers posed to play, yet never a note was heard. I could never breathe life into this piano, no, not as he did.

I remember the hours I would spend watching him, listening as he made this piano alive. On it still sits his song, the last one he ever wrote. He told me that if it wasn't for me, that he never would have finished it. I never have played it.

I felt I had no right to. So it sits there, on the spotless piano, gleaming in the light of the parlor, waiting for its true owner to come and play it. I wait for him too, but I know he won't come, he never did.

The piano.

I love it so much. Even though it taunts me with reminders of the one I love, it also comforts me. Yet at the same time I hate it.

Who was this person you ask? How could I love this person? A man, love another? Well he wasn't like any one else in this world. Nor will there ever be another like him.

Let me tell you of the one I love, let me tell you of Naruto, and I, Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who loved him.

* * *

I was in high school when we met; he came to live in our house, from out of the country so he could attend his last year in high school. Back then I didn't know why he didn't just stay at his; I learned later on it was for a music scholarship that he came to mine. 

My parents were friends with his guardian Iruka, who had raised Naruto ever since he was eight years old. I came home one day, and in our parlor, was a piano. We had never had one, my brother and I knew how to play, due to lessons that our parents made us take, but they had never had the desire to purchase a piano before, so the sight of it puzzled me greatly, but I decide to ask about it later at dinner that night.

* * *

"Mom, why is there a piano?" I asked as we ate dinner. 

My mom paused with the chopsticks halfway to her mouth and her eyes looked to my father's, as if to ask 'didn't you tell them?' while my fathers seemed to say, 'I thought you did'. My brother just continued to eat his dinner.

My mother cleared her throat, drawing my attention to her.

"Sasuke, Itachi, we will be having a friend of ours son be staying with us, he is around your age actual Sasuke, and he will be going to your school too." She said, with a smile.

I took this all in stride. "Is that his piano?" I asked.

"Yes" my father said, "Iruka says that he is actual very good on it, he sent us a cd if you would like to hear it." Later on that cd would become one of my prised possessions.

"Maybe later" I said, not too interested in listening to piano music at that time in my life.

"Where will he be staying?" Itachi asked. He was still eating, none of this would really bother him, so I wasn't surprised but how indifferent my brother acted to this. My brother. He was an interesting person, I knew he loved me, and I loved him, but I wondered when his heart had gotten so frozen.

"He will be staying in the guest room at the end of the hall, right next to Sasuke's room." My mother said. I hadn't looked into that room to see the computer and the boxes that already filled it, or the dresser filled with clothes. There wasn't any real reason to.

"When is he coming?" I asked, bracing my self for having to deal with someone on a daily base's, I wasn't much of a social person, my brother was the same way.

"Tomorrow, he will be starting school the next day." My father said.

"Alright' I said, good bye to my peaceful unsocial life.

* * *

It was Sunday the day he came. I remember that I had been studying for a test the was for the next day for math in my room, when my mother had called me down to meet the 'boy' who would be living with us. It was very sunny that day. 

Strange, the things one remembers when there life changes forever.

* * *

"Sasuke! Itachi! Come down here please!" my mother yelled from the living room. 

I sighed as I set the book aside for later and got up to go downstairs, I saw Itachi come out of his room and together we walked down the stairs to the living room where our mother sat with father and two people we had never seen before. One had brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with a scar on his nose, while the boy, I almost gasped at the sight of him, he had short gold hair, and if you didn't know better, you would think his eyes where jewels of blue. His face was perfect, except for the scratch marks upon his face, three on each side, but apart from that he seemed flawless in my eyes. He didn't look up towards us as we sat on the empty couch. Though his head did tilt to the side towards us.

'Strange' I had thought, 'why doesn't he look at us? Unless he really doesn't want to be here'. I hadn't known that even if he had looked at us, he still wouldn't have seen us.

"Sasuke, Itachi, this is Naruto, the boy who will be staying with us, and this is his guardian Iruka" my brother and I both greeted them, to which they did the same.

"Fugaku, Mikoto, you don't know how much you have helped us with allowing Naruto to stay with you, we had no one else we could call upon to let him stay with, and since I cant move yet to this area, you don't know how much you have helped us." Iruka said as he bowed his head in thanks.

Naruto just sat there, but he also bowed his head a little. I wanted to hear him speak, just to find out what voice would go with that face.

"It is no problem; you have helped us so much in the past, not to mention the fact that you were the one that got us together." Mikoto said as she leaned into her husband.

Iruka blushed, "it was just luck, and I was hoping you guys would hit it off, but I didn't think that it would flourish the way it did." Naruto taped Iruka on his wrist and he looked down at his watch, his eyes got big and he jumped out of his seat. "Oh dear! I am so sorry, but I must be off, or I will be later for work."

Everyone rose, "it is quite alright, we understand." They all shook hands and everyone walked him to the door to bid him farewell. Naruto held onto the sleeve of Iruka all the way to the door. I found the sight funny, as if Naruto didn't want him to go so badly he would hold him here, like a child would do if there parent had to leave for work.

"Naruto, I will have my phone with me, you have yours too. I will visit as much as I can, please be safe, and make sure that you don't over tax you self, and be sure to take your-, well you know what I am talking about." He said, as he hugged Naruto, and his eyes seemed to water up a little.

'To take your what?' I thought. What was it that Naruto need to take?

Naruto smiled, and final, for the first time spoke, his voice did not disappoint. "Iruka, you worry too much. I will be fine, I shall take what needs taking, and I will rest so much they will yell at you for leaving them a bum. Don't worry; you have enough problems to make that vain in your forehead pop." He smiled as he said this, and placed a finger upon his forehead, supposedly where said vain was.

His voice was a nice tone, soft, but just a bit deep, but it suited him, 'and was just as beautiful as he was.' I thought to myself.

Iruka just laughed at this and gently batted the hand away from his head.

'alright, alright, but be sure to call me alright, if something happens." He said.

"Don't worry Iruka, if he doesn't, we will." Sasuke's mother said in a serious tone.

"Albright, now I really need to go or else I will be late." He hugged Naruto one more time, then shook all our hands and left. Just as we thought that was all, he suddenly came running back, holding a red and white cane.

"Naruto, you left this in the car" he said, handing it over to him, Naruto took the cane and placed the tip on the bottom griping the other firmly in his palm.

I realized then what it was, a blind mans cane.

Naruto was blind.

Naruto waved farewell to Iruka, as the man ran back to his car, then he turned back to us, and smiled. He placed the cane in front of him and spoke once more.

"He forgot to mention I'm blind."

* * *

TLW: HELLO!!!!! Well here is my second story. Yes, he dies, who you may ask? Well then you need to reread this story again! I am sorry, but it is the way it goes, -sigh- my mind would beat me up other wise, and my mind fights dirty, must be all those stories I read –grins- well here is my second story ever!! I hope you like it, and don't worry I will put another chapter up soon for my other story "only you" it's just that this one has been wanting out for a while, so in the next few days another chapter will be out for both of these. So enjoy and don't forget! Post people post! It makes the wolf write faster. 


	2. Chapter 2

TheLadyWolf: I am back, come on people, post! Please!? Alright here is chapter two of my story. Got suggestions, opinions, and random comments? I want to hear them! So tell me what you think of this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: no, I don't own them, stop reminding me. –Huff-

Sasuke- 17

Naruto- 17

Itachi- 26

Fugaku- 47

Mikoto- 42

Iruka- 30

Kakashi- 30

Gai- 30

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 2. Meeting you

What is one suppose to say to that? 'Oh sorry your blind?' 'Oh, well that explains the cane?' not the best thing to say, that's for sure. Luckily Naruto defused the situation.

"I would like to see the house please." He said as he leaned on his cane, smiling. He didn't seem to have any problem talking about it.

"Sasuke, will you please show Naruto around?" his mother asked him. Normal, Sasuke would protest, but decide that he wouldn't this time; he could see the pleading in his mother's eyes.

"-sigh- alright Naruto, follow me" he turned to go and realized what he had said; before he could alter his sentence Naruto took a step towards him, his cane sweeping the area before him.

"Go on" he said and I just shrugged my shoulders and went on. What else was I to do? I could hear him behind me, the sound _tap tap tap_ as the tip of his cane hit the floor and walls as I lead him around, showing him my room, Itachi's and my parents room, and of course his.

He was counting the whole time, as if laying out a number map in his mind.

"Whets it like being blind?" I asked. It wasn't to be rude that I asked, I was just genualy curious.

He paused in his walking of the room; same as he had done in the others, then walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Well, it is different then seeing, I used to be able to see, when I was younger. So I know what color looks like, but I think I like being blind, hearing what people truly mean in there voices, sounds are different, more intense. But I like it mostly because it gave me my music." He said as he looked to where he thought I was, he seemed to be looking at my face, and if I hadn't seen him with his cane and his movements, I would have thought he could see it.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My music, I hear it in my head, I know that sounds strange, but…ever since I lost my sight I have heard it, and it's so beautiful. The songs I hear, I try to play them, but I can only put it into the piano so much…" his voice died off as he said this.

"How did you get that piano anyway?" I asked, from what I heard from my parents Iruka wasn't very rich, and that piano wasn't cheap by any means.

Naruto smiled, "when I was ten, I found it all alone, it was crying inside, in this store, I could hear it." He tapped his head with his fingers, "Dead, broken, unwanted, I could feel it yearning for life. So I went to the store and started to play it, the strings were all out of tune, but I didn't care. My fingers seemed to know what to push, though at that time in my life I didn't know the notes I was playing. Iruka taught me the notes, or basically he just gave me the names for them. There was this old man who owned the shop, he didn't really care if I played, as long as I didn't break anything thing I could play on it."

"So everyday I would come and play on it. I learned how to tune it, and slowly I started to fix it. I would do little things for people for a couple of dollars and I slowly earned enough to get the strings replaced and the wood on the outside fixed. Before I knew it, people were coming to the shop just to hear me play. This brought that old man a lot of business, so he started to pay me to play in his shop." He smiled, but then it faded off his face.

"Then one day I came to the shop and the old man wasn't there, I came the next day and he still wasn't there. I found out later that he had died in his sleep. I was devastated. We had become good friends me and him, he told me how his daughter was off in the world traveling, while his son was a police officer who had a wife and children. He said I reminded him of them, so he was happy to have me there. It was funny, a few days after the funeral, I got a call from a lawyer, saying that in his will I had been given the piano. It's funny; I found out that, in that entire shop that piano was the most expensive thing there, 50,000 dollars, one of a kind the paper said. Last one in the world, I didn't know what to say, so I accepted it and I have taken care of it ever since.

"You make it sound like a living thing" Sasuke said, a smirk on his face.

"It is, the music it makes, it must have a soul to make it." Naruto stated his face serious.

"What's that piano called anyway? I wasn't able to find its name on it." Sasuke asked.

"That's because it's on the inside of the piano, and its name is a symbol, a swirl. It's called a kyuubi. Last one ever found, they say the creator only made 3 in the whole world. It must be worth a whole lot more now that it's fixed up." Naruto said as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

I found the act endearing, he was very cute when he smiled.

"So why are you coming to my school anyway? Whets wrong with the one over there?" I asked.

"The only way I can earn a music scholarship is if I go to Konoha high school. So I talked to Iruka and he talked to your parents, so they agreed to let me stay here. Sorry if I'm intruding on your personal space." He said.

"No, no, it's no at all problem." What was I saying? Just yesterday I was annoyed by this very matter. So why was it ok all of a sudden? I didn't understand what was wrong with me, so I decide to wait till later to think it over.

This Naruto was an interesting fellow to say the least.

* * *

"Sasuke, Naruto! Dinner time!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. Naruto and I had been talking about each others likes and dislikes and found out we had a lot in common, though Naruto said that he wanted to be the best piano player ever, while I still wasn't sure what I wanted to be just yet.

We walked down the stairs, Naruto seemed to know his way around already and I led him to a seat next to mine. He folded up his cane and set it in his lap.

It was then that a problem was presented before us. How was Naruto to eat? It's not like we could feed him like a baby, he would most likely feel embarrassed and pityd if we did that. So what were we to do?

Strangely enough, Itachi solved the problem for us.

He grabbed Naruto's plate and just started to put food on it, and then he stuck some chopsticks in his hand and said, "Eat" and then proceeds to eat his own food.

Naruto waggled the chopsticks in his hand, then careful brought it to down to his plate and tried to grab something. He seemed to be doing well so everyone just ate there own food.

"So Naruto, are you looking forward to school tomorrow?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, but from what they said, there is to be a try out for those possible who can win the scholarship, so that will be interesting to find out who my competition will be. Though I hear my main opponent is this Hyuuga Neji person. So it will be nice to meet him, I hope we can be friends." He seemed to genuinely want to meet Neji, though Sasuke had met the boy, he was very stuck up, and was all into this fate crapt.

"What will you play?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto played with the food on his plate, almost knocking some onto his lap. "I don't know, but I am sure it will be wonderful." He said this with such conviction, that there was no way to doubt him.

* * *

I woke up early and got ready for school, when I was on my way to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, I decided to check on Naruto to see if he was up yet.

I peeked into his room, "Naruto" I said as I looked around and saw a pile of moving blankets. I poked the pile with my finger and got a grunt, so I poked it again and got another grunt.

"Naruto…" I whispered, shaking his shoulder. I sighed and pulled his blanket from his head and took a deep breath. "WAKE UP DOBE!" Naruto jumped from his bed as if it was on fire.

"What!? I'm up, I'm up." I smirked as I left the room, but I could have sworn he said "teme" as I left the room.

* * *

We rode in my car to the school, Naruto just sat in the passenger seat, it was strange, and I noticed that his fingers were moving, like they were on a piano or something.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked after ten minutes of the finger movement.

"I'm playing the piano" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how can you be when you don't even have one to play on?" I asked, confounded.

He smiled, his fingers moving on a piano I could neither see nor hear, "remember, I told you, the music's in my head," and with that went back to his playing.

And left me to my wondering.

* * *

"Class we have a new student today, this is Naruto, please introduce yourself to the class please." The teacher said.

Naruto bowed and then lifted his head, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope to make many friends."

The class murmured amongst themselves as the saw the cane that Naruto held.

"So Naruto, tell us why you are here at this school?" the teacher asked.

"To win the piano scholarship so that I can become the greatest piano player ever." There was a snort from the back of the class room, and people turned there heads to see who had made it. Neji sat there, arms crossed on his chest. The teacher just sent him a look and told Naruto to take the last seat in the first row, she led him to the row, and Naruto said that he could find the rest on his own.

Naruto was almost there when some kid thought it was be funny to trip Naruto. But just when Naruto was going to hit the leg, he paused in front of the leg that was in front of him. The smacked it with his cane.

"Ow!" the kid yelped from the hit.

"Could you move your leg please? I really wouldn't like to trip on my first day if I could help it, also, just for your information, tripping the blind kid? Geez, _that's,_ a sure way to impress the ladies." Naruto had his eyes closed as he said this, though Sasuke was pretty sure that if they had been open he would have rolled them at the last statement. The kid just blushed and moved his leg, acting like nothing happened. That class snickered at the embarrassed kid, and Naruto took his seat.

Sasuke wondered how he knew it was there with out seeing it.

* * *

"Naruto" Sasuke said as he walked beside Naruto to there next class, which was math next.

"How did you know that kid had stuck out his leg?" he really wanted to know, he could tell that Neji had wanted to know too, from the look on his face in class.

"Oh that's easy; I just sensed it before I hit it." He said, as if that was the most natural response in the world, like saying "I breathe air, the sky is blue, penguins like fish" like it was nothing.

"But how could you do that?" Sasuke did not get Naruto at all sometimes.

"Well it's just something that happens when you go blind is all." He had turned his head when he had said this and didn't focus on his movements, so he practically crashed into another kid. Both of them crashed to the ground, books hit the floor and Naruto sprawled there, eyes wide open from the surprise, his cane skidding across the floor.

He scrambled to get up, picking up the papers that the other kid had spilled.

Sasuke looked at the kid that Naruto had crashed into as he went and got his cane.

'Gaara' he thought, 'just what we need, Naruto to get into a fight with him. On his first day here too.' He shook his head at the thought.

"I'm sooooo sorry!!!" Naruto said as he grabbed papers and shuffled them together, "I wasn't focusing on where I was going."

"Idiot" the boy snapped. Naruto titled his head to the side, like a fox would do.

"Hi! I'm Naruto, nice to meet you, want to be friends?" he suddenly asked.

Gaara looked at the blond kid in front of him, what the hell was wrong with him? First he had crashed into him, then Gaara had insulted him, and now he wanted to be friends with him? Everyone avoided him, they were freaked out by his eyes, and his loner attitude, not to mention the fact that he got into a lot of fights.

Sasuke also wondered what was wrong with Naruto, everyone seemed to avoid Gaara, if not because of his attitude, then because Gaara could really hurt you.

"Why would you ask me that? I just called you an idiot." Gaara said, trying to figure this kid out.

"Your voice" Naruto said, opening his eyes again, the blue in them seemed to draw you in till you felt that you were drowning in them, pulling you under to their control. "It's so sad, and lonely, plus, I was an idiot, not being more aware, so you have every right to say what you did, but I still want to be your friend, you seem like a nice person." Naruto held his hand out, his eyes still open, facing Gaara.

Gaara wasn't sure what to do, everyone avoided him, no one wanted to be his friend, so he wasn't sure what to do, but this boy seemed special, so Gaara decided to take a risk.

Sasuke watched as one of the toughest kids in school reached out and shook hands with Naruto.

"Great! I can't wait till we meet again Gaara, lets have lunch together ok?" Naruto said, a big smile on his face.

"Ok" Gaara said, nodding his head.

Suddenly the bell wrung. "Oh crud!" Naruto rushed up, and stuck out a hand to Sasuke, who placed the cane in his searching hand. "Sorry Gaara but I got to go, see you at lunch, or sooner!" then Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt sleeve and let him be led to his next class, leaving a shocked Gaara behind them in the hall.

* * *

P.E. was interesting, even Gaara was in the class, though he really didn't talk much to Naruto, he was still standing beside him though. Naruto was doing most of the talking, eyes closed and hands moving as he talked about this place he went to. It was something about the sound effects that they had. Sasuke figured it would have to deal with music.

"So what's your favorite music?" Naruto asked. They were leaning against the wall waiting for the teacher to show up, Sasuke just leaned beside Naruto, listening.

Gaara really didn't say anything at first; he still wasn't sure how to act. As far as he knew, Naruto was his first friend ever.

"Um… I guess I like all kinds of music" Gaara said, for lack of a better answer.

"Really? Then do you want to come to my try out today? Please Gaara it will be soooo cool if you came! Even Sasuke is goanna come, so if I have two of my friends there that would make me so happy." Naruto had opened his eyes as he said this, so Gaara was unable to say no. Sasuke who was going to say that if Naruto didn't need him to take him there he wouldn't be going, but he was also silenced by those eyes and just sighed. Though he did like that fact that Naruto depended on him to get around.

"Well I guess if it is that important to you-"Gaara started to say.

"Yes it is!" Naruto interrupted.

But before anymore could be said, the teacher came in.

* * *

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL CLASS!" Their teacher Gai shouted, even Naruto flinched at the loudness; the class had kind of built a tolerance for this, though some still jumped from the yell.

"Where is my new youthful student Naruto!?" Naruto tried to hide behind Sasuke, but the teacher spotted him before he could get away.

"Aha! Don't be shy Naruto! Come over here so we can meet!" Naruto sighed and gripped Sasuke's sleeve as he led him over to their teacher.

"Ah Sasuke! Thank you for leading my new youthful student here." Sasuke just Hn'd and stood beside Naruto.

"Class this is Naruto! But he is a special student of ours, he is blind, so be sure to help him out and be kind to him." Naruto waved happily to them, all as if he was used to people being told that he was blind this way.

"Alright, now that you have met him, lets pair up and do some sit ups!" Gai pumped his fist into the air, as if he had just won a prize. "So PAIR UP!" He pointed into the sky, as if he saw something, some of the students even turned to see what the hell he was pointing to.

"Hey Naruto want to-"Gaara started to ask.

"Naruto want to-"Sasuke started to say.

"Want to pair up?" they both asked. They turned to look at each other and glared.

"Ok" Naruto said and sat down getting in the sit-up position. Gaara and Sasuke glared as the each held a foot down.

Sasuke didn't like having to share Naruto with another person.

* * *

Lunch was nice, if you ignored the two boys who were glaring at each other and the blond sitting between them who was inhaling his ramen. It was during lunch that Naruto was introduced to Sakura and Ino.

"Sasuke!" they both screamed as the raced towards their table, trying to sit in front of Sasuke, shoving each other to have the seat in front on him.

"Move over pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up and move forehead girl!" Ino shouted.

Naruto paused in his eating and turned to Sasuke, "is this normal?" he asked.

Sadly Sasuke nodded his head even though Naruto couldn't see it, "yeah, but I'm used to it."

"Oh, ok. Hey girls" Naruto said.

They paused in there struggle, "what!?" they snapped.

"Your annoying and loud, and incase you didn't notice, Sasuke doesn't seem to want to talk to you." Naruto said, still eating.

They opened and closed there mouths like fish out of water, shocked at the bluntness of what Naruto said.

"What gives you the right to say that?!"

"Who do you think you are!?" they both yelled.

"Sasuke's friend and you're bugging him, and from what I hear in his voice, he is very annoyed. So go bother some other boys with you mindless obsession." Sasuke smirked and even Gaara smiled a little. It was about time someone told those girls off.

They left off in a huff. That was one of the best lunch's Sasuke ever had.

* * *

TLW: Next is the piano try out! How will they turn out? Well tell me what you think, give suggestions, hate it? Love it? Let me know, hope to write more soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

TheLadyWolf: Well as I am sure that as some of my fan readers have seen, I have been busy writing stories/chapters for my other stories. But I have not forgotten this one! Plus I made it long. So here is the chapter that I hoped turned out well. I will try to use real songs and put the names and such as the end. So let us continue with the story now…

Disclaimer: no, I don't own them, stop reminding me. –Huff-

Sasuke- 17

Naruto- 17

Itachi- 26

Fugaku- 47

Mikoto- 42

Iruka- 30

Kakashi- 30

Neji- 17

Gaara- 17

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 3. A wooden box with strings.

After lunch there where two more classes to go. Both of the passed by in a blur. Sasuke was actual shocked to realize that he was really looking forward to the auditions.

He had even heard that a lot of kids at school were going there too, though mostly to support Neji, not that Sasuke thought he needed any.

Whenever Sasuke mentioned it to Naruto, the boy would just smile and shake his head saying that there was no need to worry. He would either succeed or fail. It was just that simple to him.

Sasuke wondered how Naruto thought of the world. What was really going through his mind? He could tell that Naruto thought more then what he said, that was for sure. He just wished that he would let Sasuke in to hear it.

The bell for the last class of the day rang, and all the students quickly left the room. Some just to leave to go do the plans that they had made. But most of them going to the auditorium to hear Neji play.

Naruto was in no rush; he just careful picked up his books and put them away. Then feeling around his desk to make sure that he hadn't forgotten any of them. Sasuke peaked around him just to make sure that he hadn't either, these book's weren't cheap in the least.

"Sasuke" Naruto spoke softly. "Don't worry I got them all." He smiled after he said this, no doubt that there was a shocked look on the Uchiha's face.

And there was one too damn it.

"You have got to tell me how you do that." Sasuke said at last. Shaking his head at Naruto's strange talent.

"No way! How else well I freak you out then?" he laughed after he said this, his smile lighting up the room.

Sasuke found himself smiling too. There was just something in Naruto's smiles that made you feel warm, and wanting to be smiling along with him.

"Oh Sasuke! We got to go get Gaara and head off to the auditorium! If I am late that would so not help me out." Naruto started off, his cane moving in a blur in front of him as he quickly made it to the doorway. He paused when he was outside, and then turned to where Sasuke stood beside him, having felt him come up behind him.

"Um…where is his room at?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head and smiling goofily.

* * *

After having Sasuke lead the way to Gaara's last class, where Naruto had told the boy to wait, his exact words being, 'we shall come to you! So be there or I will smack you with my cane when I find you!' before being dragged off by a certain Uchiha to their next class.

Gaara had worried a bit at first that Naruto wouldn't show up and that he would be stood up. But then he heard the loud yells of the blond from down the hall and sighed in relief.

"Sasuke! Faster! Mush, mush!" Naruto moved his cane like he was cracking a whip, trying to move the reluctant dark haired boy faster.

"Gah! I am better off going off alone!" Naruto finally said. Frustrated at Sasuke's slow pace. Letting Sasuke go of his sleeve and walking off quickly, Gaara smirked as the blond walked right past him.

"Idiot" he said and Naruto whipped around and walked towards where the voice had come from.

"Gaara!" he yelled, grabbing the boy in a hug. He was acting as if he hadn't seen him for weeks instead of hours. "Hurry we must be off! Like the wind we must go!" he even made hand movements to go with his little speech.

"Eh…ok?" he wasn't exactly sure what to say to this strange boy. He looked towards Sasuke, to see what he should do. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and turned around to head towards where the auditions were being held at.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's sleeve and smiled sweetly at where he thought Gaara's face was. "You shall be my new dog. Now mush man! Mush!"

Gaara sighed. The things you did for friends. He then proceeded to 'mush' after the Uchiha with a 'mushing' Naruto attached to him.

Sigh

* * *

The auditorium was actually pretty full and the three of them took seats near the back after signing Naruto in.

Naruto was giddy at the thought of playing. His fingers had already started and he was actually saying the notes that he was playing. Which Sasuke thought was kind of freaky and cool at the same time.

Finally all the contestants had arrived and signed in.

It was time to start.

* * *

They all watched as some kid walked on stage and played on the piano that was placed there for them. It looked pretty old but in good condition.

The songs that they played were normal classics. Beethoven, Mozart, etc. so he started to get bored.

He was actually starting to fall asleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder and look over at Gaara who had done it. He raised an eyebrow at the boy's actions and wondered what he was up to.

Gaara just pointed to Naruto who had his hands over his ears, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. This worried Sasuke so he tapped on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention.

Naruto peeked open an eye out of reflex, even though he couldn't see who had done it. He then removed one hand from one of his ears, though he seemed to be in pain from doing it.

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked when Naruto had lowered the one hand. He whispered so that he wouldn't interrupt the boy who was currently playing. Even if they were in the far back.

Naruto seemed to shake, as if something cold had run down his spine.

"That piano" he shook some more, "it's-it's like demons music to my ears. (1)" after saying his peace he quickly covered up his ears once more.

That's how he stayed through all the performances. At least till it was Neji's turn.

* * *

Naruto seemed to know when it was the Hyuuga's turn with out anyone having to tell him. He leaned forward in his seat, as if to hear it better. His hands rested in his lap.

Sasuke had to admit that even he had wanted to hear Neji's music, to see if the rumors were true.

* * *

All the contestants were allowed to play two songs of their choosing, be it some one else's or their own compositions.

Neji confidently approached the piano and sat down. Acting as if he was above everyone else in all his actions.

Sasuke couldn't blame the man, when the fact was Neji had never really had any competition before.

His first song was fast, but simple, moving over all the keys, having them rise and fall, it was actually quite nice. But it was soon over.

Then he started out with another song, 'Bronze Drum' (2.) it started out deeply then proceeded to go a little higher. The pace was steady and the notes deep, then suddenly, they started to move quickly. Going into the higher ranges, rising and then falling like the waves. It slowly picked up pace as the notes rose as well along with it.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto while this was going on. Naruto had his chin resting on his folded hands while they held the cane. He was shaking his head from side to side as if he didn't like what he was hearing.

Sasuke went back to listening to the song, trying to hear what Naruto seemed to only be able to hear.

The song seemed to change from the force it had before turning into something softer. Then suddenly it went back to the force that it had started with. It continued to change from forceful to soft. The notes rising and falling and the pace was always changing. Neji played the song very well. Even Sasuke was impressed. The song finally ended and everyone applauded as soon as it was over and Neji rose and bowed to the crowd, before walking off the stage to his seat.

He was smirking the whole time he walked back, 'let's see that Naruto kid beat _that_' he thought smugly.

"Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" the judge called out.

Naruto rose from his seat.

It was his turn.

* * *

Sasuke started to get up as well, ready to lead Naruto to the stage, but Naruto just shook his head when he heard Sasuke's movements and just smiled.

"Don't worry; I will make it to the stage on my own just fine." Then he made it to the aisle and walked towards the stage. He made it to the steps before he stumbled a bit, but he caught himself at the last minute.

Sasuke heard some of the girls in the audience giggle when Naruto had stumbled and glared at them. Gaara did the same as well, and the girls sunk into their seats at the feel of they're glares. They didn't make another peep.

Naruto made it to the piano without any more trouble and rested his hand upon it. He turned to where the stage ended and asked a strange question.

"Can I tune it before I play?" he asked.

The judge nodded his head. "You are the first one to actual notice it was out of tune."

The other contestants whispered to each other after hearing this. He saw one grab his hair in frustration at not noticing and groan.

'Of course Naruto would notice' Sasuke thought. That might explain his earlier actions.

Naruto felt his way towards the front of the piano till he found the keys. He moved in front of it and took a deep breath.

Then he proceeded to hit every key within reach. It sounded just awful and Sasuke flinched at the sound, everyone else did too, even Neji.

But it didn't seem to bother Naruto who had a look of concentration on his face the whole time.

Suddenly he froze, "aha!" he said before he practically dived into the piano.

Sasuke saw his hands move over the strings, doing this at that to it. When Naruto had finished what ever he had done he pulled himself out and started to randomly hit some keys. He smiled.

Sasuke could see the judge nodding his head, as if agreeing with the keys that he had chosen.

The Naruto turned to the audience and said, "I am ready."

* * *

A change seemed to come over Naruto when he sat down. As if he had put on a mask and had become a completely different person. He slowly moved his fingers over the keys, as if familiarizing himself with it.

Then he started to play. (3)

The piano seemed to have a glow in it that it didn't have before. The notes that had seemed muted were now clearer then before. The sound echoed in the room, changing the atmosphere into something else.

The music started of softly and slowly, repeating while changing and adding notes to the song all the while. It seemed to start off in the deeper notes and rose higher while falling back down. Then suddenly it had a burst of sound as the notes quickly went up and down. Then it seemed to slowly die off and fade into the walls.

It was short and very simple.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Neither could Gaara. That song, so simple had to be one of the most beautiful things that he had ever heard. Even Neji seemed shocked by it. Not a sound was to be heard in the room, people too amazed at what Naruto had created.

But he still had another song to go.

Naruto took a deep breath and rested his hands upon the piano once more. (4)

And to Sasuke eye's it seemed to glow again once more, as if Naruto was pouring life into it with his very being, his very soul.

This song started of very quickly; Naruto's fingers flew over the keys and changed the notes each second the song went on. His sounds blending in harmoniously, creating wonderful music. Then the song continued at this fast pace, as if it didn't dare to take a breath for fear of ruining the music. Then suddenly it seemed to play in slow motion, and if Sasuke didn't know better he would have thought that time had slowed down in that moment.

But just as sudden as the tempo had changed, it changed again once more, its speed picking up. Everyone was wowed by the music. Naruto seemed to be in a trance, his head was moving up and down to the music and notes that only he could see and hear. Then once more the song slowed down and slowly died off.

There was a deafening silence before the auditorium erupted into applause, every one stood up. Clapping for the blond and his beautiful music.

Naruto seemed to come out of his trance like state and realize where he was. He careful stood up and bowed to the audience. He was blushing heavily and he almost walked off the stage. Sasuke rushed up to make sure the Naruto didn't fall down the stairs.

Gaara was right on his heels.

"Naruto that was, that was amazing. I don't think I have ever heard music like that before in my life." Sasuke said.

Gaara opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air before finally speaking. "Where in the world did you learn such songs?" he asked with awe.

Naruto just chuckled and tapped his head.

* * *

Sasuke looked over to where he had last seen Neji. He wanted to rub this in his face at how Naruto had wiped the floor with him.

But Neji was gone. Sasuke felt a chill move down his back. He didn't like the feeling he got from this. Neji was up to something. He never took losing well at all, and Sasuke had a feeling that it would affect Naruto greatly in the end.

* * *

The judge had said that he would post the results of who had made it to the next round tomorrow. So that meant that he and Naruto could go home.

Naruto hugged Gaara. This seemed to fluster the boy by his actions from it.

Naruto just laughed. Though he seemed to be grimacing a bit from his actions.

"Hey Dobe, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked out of concern. This wasn't a normal thing for him.

The blind boy just rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Teme, I am having a bad headache. I think I need to go home now. Sorry Gaara. Talk to you tomorrow, and thank you for coming. It meant a lot to me." He said as he leaned on Sasuke.

Gaara just nodded his head, then realizing that Naruto couldn't see it spoke up. "It was no problem at all Naruto. It was quite lovely."

Naruto just smiled, he nodded his head and turned to Sasuke. "Let's go."

* * *

The car ride home was very quiet. Naruto wasn't even 'playing' the piano. He was just resting his head back on the car seat. He looked pale and his breathing was a little raspy from what Sasuke heard.

Sasuke drove home a little faster then normal, not that he would ever admit it.

* * *

"Were home" Sasuke said as he walked into the house. He could hear his mom in the kitchen; he looked over at the living room and saw his father reading the newspaper while his brother was watching TV.

His mother came out of the kitchen wearing an apron. She smelled of soup.

"Hello Sasuke! How was school today?" she asked.

"Hn…fine" Sasuke said, he never was one to talk. Suddenly he yelped when something hit him sharply on the leg. He glared at Naruto, not that it had much effect on the boy.

"Your mother asked you a question, answer the woman." Naruto said, arms crossed. There was no way Naruto was going to apologize for hitting him, from the looks of it.

"It went very well…" Sasuke said. He then turned towards the blond boy, who was nodding his head at Sasuke's actions in approval.

His mother smiled. Glad to have Sasuke talk to her more, even if it was forced.

"How about you Naruto? How did school go? Oh! And your audition as well, did every thing turn out well?" she asked.

"It went very well, considering that I did crash into someone, but everything worked out. Plus there was the fact that I had to sit through some awful music. So over all, a good day." He had a wide smile on his face as he finished talking.

Naruto rubbed his head again. He still looked pale. 'Was Naruto getting sick?' Sasuke thought.

"Mother do we have any aspirin or something for Naruto? He has had a headache ever since the audition." Sasuke asked.

His mother turned quickly to look at Naruto, who had turned his back to avoid her. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

Leaving a confused and curious Sasuke behind.

* * *

Sasuke didn't see Naruto for the rest of the night; after his mother had taken Naruto to the kitchen, he hadn't seen him since. Though he had heard him when Naruto had gone to his room.

He was all alone downstairs, his parents were in their room and Itachi had left to go do something. He was reading a book, but was actual very bored. His eyes roamed the room, looking for something to entertain him.

His eyes landed on the piano.

Sasuke put the book away and walked over to it. He reached out a hand and touched the top of it. Only to pull his hand back as if burned.

It was warm.

How was this possible? The A.C. was on, making the house very cold, yet the piano felt very warm, like a person's temperature. Carefully he reached out and touched it again. This time not taking his hand back from the shock of its warmth.

He pulled out the seat and sat down. Sasuke then lifted the cover over the piano keys, and exposed the piano's keys. They seemed to glow a bright white, amongst the dark redwood. He then pressed one of the keys. But as soon as he did that, he felt a great frustration, his mind; his being seemed to be screaming at him, that, this was wrong. He really didn't understand the feeling. So he pressed a different key, and it wasn't so bad this time. But then he randomly chose a deep note, and he felt sick. He closed the lid and moved away from the piano.

He didn't understand what was going on. It was just a box with strings, yet it hade made him feel ill.

'Or it could have been something I ate' he thought. 'But I haven't eaten since dinner and everyone else is fine' it didn't make any sense to him.

He tried to understand what had happened. He decided that he would ask Naruto tomorrow.

Another mystery about the boy. 'Great' he thought, as he went upstairs.

* * *

TheLadyWolf: Ok, music is very, _very_ hard to describe, better to just hear it. So sorry if you don't get/understand the songs. You just have to go hear them. So let me know what you all think of this chapter. Sorry that I haven't written one for a while. Review please!!! u

Also, I know that I am saying that those songs that Naruto plays are his. When in reality they are not. So here I am claiming that "I don't own the songs represented in this chapter and other chapters after." But I am going to use them, and say that they are 'Naruto's songs' so just letting you guys know.

(1) I got the 'demon music' from a book I read. It is a bunch of music playing, but it is all out of tune so it tortures those that hear it. If you are interested in the book the title it 'Revelation' by Carol Berg. It is a very good book.

(2) 'Bronze drum' is a real song if you want to look it up. By Boa HuiQiao.

(3) This song is from the "Believe" commercial for Halo III so if you want to hear it go to youtube and type it in. If anyone knows what it is called let me know please:3

(4) That song is called "The Piano" I kid you not. The album is "The Incredible Film Music Box" so go look it up people and hear it.

-TheLadyWolf


	4. Chapter 4

TLW: I know, I know, I am a baaaaaaaad wittle wolf. –Covers face in shame- I am so sorry, for those of you who have been waiting for this next chapter of the story, thank you. It's just I have been waiting for my mind to put this chapter together and I wanted to make sure that it was just right. So here it is. I will make sure to have the name of the songs and stuff at the end like last time.

Disclaimer: no, I don't own them, stop reminding me. –Huff-

Sasuke- 17

Naruto- 17

Itachi- 26

Fugaku- 47

Mikoto- 42

Iruka- 30

Kakashi- 30

Neji- 17

Gaara- 17

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 4. The Dream

After Sasuke had gone to bed, he had the strangest dream.

* * *

_He was in a dark place, he didn't know where he was going, but he just followed the music he could hear playing. It was soft music (1.) guiding him like light house through the darkness. Sasuke could see in the distance a light. The music led him, echoing around him as it got louder the closer he went to the light._

_After following the music for what seemed like hours, but must have been minutes, Sasuke came upon the beam of light he had seen from afar. In it sat a piano and a blond boy who was playing the enchanting music. Sasuke felt drawn to the sound, like the mice to the piper, he couldn't seem to fight it. Not that he really wanted to._

"_Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he got closer to the light he was able to see a blond haired boy sitting at the piano._

_The boy didn't pause in his playing; he just kept going without missing a beat, nodding his head to the music like Naruto had done when he had played._

"_Naruto" Sasuke said, knowing for sure that this was Naruto. He walked closer to him, yet he still didn't seem to notice him._

"_Try again…" the blond boy said. His voice was deep, and seemed a little rough. He finished the song and looked up, Sasuke gasped as he took a step back at the sight before him. Instead of Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, fiery red ones gazed back at him in their place._

"_Who are you?" Sasuke asked._

_The being before him chuckled, then started to play another song instead of answering, it seemed like the one before, soft and captivating._

"_You dare to play me…and not know who I am?" Suddenly there was a change in the music (2.), becoming dark, and angry, then going soft. The boy stood up and faced Sasuke, his red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness, as if trying to suck in all the light and Sasuke into them. _

_Even though he wasn't touching the piano it still continued to play, starting to get quicker and then suddenly hitting the deep notes over and over before going soft once more, then seeming to repeat the pattern. It played without anyone touching the keys._

_Sasuke thought over what this person, what Naruto could mean by this statement. Then his mind slowly came to a conclusion._

"_Kyuubi?' he asked hesitantly._

_The being before him grinned with feral canines showing in his mouth. "The one and only" he said._

"_How can you be here? You're just a piano." Sasuke said._

_Kyuubi slowly walked around Sasuke as the music seemed to get even deeper. "Don't you listen to anything my master says? He told you that piano's have souls, 'to create such music' I think is what he said." He rested his chin upon his hand as if thinking the words over. The music seemed to be slammed out of the piano, the deep notes ringing in the silence. It seemed strange to Sasuke to see this being saying and doing all of this in Naruto's body._

"_Master?" Sasuke asked, even more confused._

_Kyuubi paused in his movements._

"_Yes, master is what I said." The music slowly died off. "Hmm you still don't get it; I can see it in your eyes. I am not your 'average piano' I guess is something I could say. I am…a demon. Or at least that is what you humans would call me."_

"_Then why do you look like Naruto?" Sasuke asked._

"_Because I don't really have a form, apart from that of a fox. And the only one I can recall is my masters, so I took his form." He touched his chest._

"_Didn't Naruto say that you belonged to someone in the past? Or something like that." Sasuke wondered._

_Kyuubi scoffed at his question, "he just created me, and I was never his favorite. I was the last one he made before he died. Then I was given from one person to the other, as if I was nothing of worth, and in they're eyes I wasn't. Then my master found me." He smiled as he said this._

"_He actual saw my worth, which is ironic considering the fact that he's blind. But I feel that my master is slowly slipping away from me, I have tried my best to keep him with me, but my power can only do so much. So knowing this," he turned around to face Sasuke. " I will not tolerate someone such as you to play me, if you thought what you felt before was bad, just try to play me again." He grinned evilly at this._

"_Why do you think I was passed on from owner to owner? I killed them." He laughed at this, "they thought to play what they could not control, and they were all heartless. I hated for them to touch me, but Naruto, he found me when I was at my worst, and yet played me as if I was at my best." He walked over to the piano and gently touched it._

_Sasuke took in all that was said. "What do you mean that he doesn't have much time?"_

_Kyuubi sighed, "My master, he is…" he stopped and slowly started to fade. "Looks like our time is up…stay away from me." He whispered, and then it was all dark.

* * *

_

Sasuke sat up in bed gasping. He felt the sweat roll down his face and onto his neck.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sasuke asked.

Then he heard the piano playing, he looked over at the clock. 7:15 it read in the morning light.

He got out of bed and followed the sound; it was the same music from his dream. He walked into the hallway and saw his parents and brother sitting on the stairs and living room listening to Naruto play.

Naruto was smiling; Sasuke slowly walked down the stairs, his parents didn't even seem to notice him. He started to walk towards Naruto, but the closer he got the more he started to feel ill, 'it was just a dream!' he thought as he got closer.

Then just like when 'kyuubi' had started to get angry, Naruto's playing went dark and deep. Sasuke seemed to be forcing his next steps the closer he moved towards Naruto, then, just when he was a foot away, Naruto turned to him and stared at him with red eyes.

Sasuke gasped as his legs gave out from under him. When he looked up Naruto was looking at him with his normal blue eyes.

'Must have been my imagination' he thought.

"Sasuke are you alright?" he mother asked. His father said nothing, Itachi didn't even seem to notice, or he didn't care, which was not unusual with him.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Naruto asked. He reached out a hand trying to feel where Sasuke was. At first Sasuke was hesitant to take the hand, but when he reached out and gripped it, the pain and sickness seemed to disappear as if it had never been.

"Yeah, just tired I guess" he said as he was pulled to his feet.

"I should start breakfast" his mother said as she rose from the couch from were she was sitting.

"I need to get ready for work" his father said as he too, got up and went to go get dressed.

Only Itachi stayed behind, sitting on there stairs. He had an interesting look on his face and seemed to be deep in thought.

Naruto suddenly looked over to where Itachi was, how he could know that Sasuke didn't know.

"Itachi…if there is anything you wish to talk about, know that I will always listen and never judge, who knows, maybe we have the same problem." Naruto said.

Itachi just got up and walked back to his room without a word.

'What was that about?' Sasuke thought as he heard the door to his brother's room slam close.

"Sasuke are you really ok?" Naruto asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

"Kyuubi can be a bit of a bastard, he doesn't like people to be around him." Naruto said as he rose from where he sat.

"You know your piano is possessed?" Sasuke asked shocked.

Naruto just gave him a 'duh' type of look.

"Sasuke, this is _my_ piano were talking about here. And it isn't 'possessed', it is as it is. Kyuubi just happens to live here is all." Naruto said patting the piano.

Sasuke looked from Naruto to the piano. "Why were you playing those songs Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned to him and smiled, the corners around his eyes crinkling a bit. "Because he was feeling lonely, and wanted me to play them." He said.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by his mother, "Naruto don't forget you need to ta-"

"I won't!" Naruto said, cutting his mother off on what she was going to say. He turned to Sasuke,

"I have to go get ready for school." He said, before he calmly walked towards the stairs.

Sasuke was just left with more questions for answers.

* * *

School was an interesting experience to say the least. Naruto had become an over night celebrity, everyone wanted to meet the blind boy wonder. If it hadn't been for him and Gaara then Naruto would have been swarmed by them all.

Naruto wasn't fazed by it, he calmly greeted everyone. He didn't act cold and treat them as if they were an annoyance. 'Which they are' Sasuke thought. He talked to them as if they were the most important person at that moment. So that just made people want to meet and talk to him all the more.

Sasuke sighed as he sat down at the lunch table, his head resting on top of it. The girls, swarms of them, were almost too much for him to take.

"Poor Sasuke." Naruto said. Patting the top of the Uchiha's head, he was eating with the other without missing a beat. Gaara just calmly ate his lunch, shooting the occasional glare now and again at people.

Sasuke just hmphed at Naruto's actions. Though he did have to admit that what Naruto was doing felt good, Naruto had started to rub the back of his head in a massage.

Things were going pretty good, and Sasuke was almost asleep when their lunch was ruined by one Hyuuga Neji.

He calmly sat in front of Naruto who only smiled at him, even though he couldn't see the glare sent his way, he could feel it.

"Uzumaki" Neji said in an icy tone that would have frozen hell.

"Neji" Naruto said calmly. He rested his chin on his hand and just seemed to relax.

"It looks to me that you seem to know what you're doing on a piano, compared to those lack wits that don't even deserve the honor to even be in the same room as one." Neji said coldly.

"Well I wouldn't say that, all those people have way more potential in their little pinky then you do in your whole body." Naruto said, still smiling.

Neji seemed to snap at those words, "What the hell do you mean? Those idiots don't seem to know that first thing about notes, from what I heard. Yet I played each note perfectly." He hissed.

Naruto sat up from his position, "what you say is true, there music was quite awful, yet, while you hit every key, it sounded even worse to me." He said.

"You're speaking nonsense, while talking in riddles." Neji growled at him.

"Or maybe you're just not listening." Naruto replied, seeming unfazed. "I could strike the same key for hours, yet that will not make music, just an annoying sound that people will wish to silence. It is what the player puts into that strike that makes the music. You hit every key, your timing was impeccable, the song was played, and yet I heard nothing worth listening to. While theirs may have been awful and they could use a few more lessons, I would take that music over yours any day of the week." Naruto said.

"Tch, the things you say are nothing but idiotic ramblings to my ears. What does a blind fool with broken ears like you know about music?" Neji snapped.

"Apparently a lot, or at least, that's what the papers all over the school have to say. Maybe you're just pissed off by the fact that you weren't even mentioned while Naruto's name is being buzzed all over the school like juicy gossip." Gaara said.

"Or maybe your upset that their is someone better then you and it is just eating you alive to know that maybe you _aren't_ the best out there." Sasuke said, smirking.

Neji was fuming, how dare _they_ say that to _him_. They knew nothing of what he had to go through to be able to play as well as he did, and yet this handicapped idiot had the gall to say that he wasn't even playing!?

"Neji, I really don't want to be enemies with you, I would rather be friends." Naruto said softly.

To Naruto, Neji felt like someone who was lost, now that there was someone who could be better then him, he was losing his place, his purpose in life. That was a horrible thing to lose.

"Why the hell would I want to be friends with trash like you!?" Neji said as he slammed his palms on the table top.

Naruto just smiled, "well apparently a whole bunch of people would, but I know they only like me for my music. But if you want a true answer, well these to guys might have the answer, but even if they gave it to you, I don't think you would be satisfied." Naruto rested his chin in both hands now.

"Neji, how about we do this. We will both play the same song, and who ever plays it better will be the winner ok?" Naruto said.

"Pfft and what does the winner get?" Neji asked, more calm now.

"I don't know food or something? It really doesn't matter to me, being my friend would be enough for me." Naruto replied.

"Fine, but if I win you have to drop out of the competition." Neji said.

"Ok, then we will play against each other in a week then. Is that ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it will be perfect." Neji smirked.

"Wait! What the hell are you thinking Naruto? Why would you risk something like that?" Sasuke asked.

"How do you know that he wont cheat or something?" Gaara asked.

"Because I trust Neji to be fair and not go back on his word, just like I won't go back on mine." Naruto said.

"Your either too trusting or just plain stupid, which is basically the same thing." Sasuke said.

Naruto ignored Sasuke, "you pick the song ok?"

"Fine, so in one week we will have a play off then." Neji moved to leave.

"Wait! Shake on it!" Naruto said, holding out his hand. "To seal the deal" he continued.

Neji looked like he would rather touch trash, but he shook it never the less.

"Good luck Neji." Naruto waved as the boy walked away. Neji just ignored him.

"Naruto, why would you do something like that?" Gaara asked. Sasuke was wondering the same thing.

"Because, this way we can get this rivalry out of the way. You guys may not have heard it but…Neji is very sad. He needs friends, not leeches that just drain his soul to nothing. So if I can be his friend and make him happy, then that's something I can leave behind before I die." Naruto said leaning on his hands.

"The same goes for you guys, if I can make you guys happy, then my life won't be wasted." Naruto had a peaceful look on his face.

"Naruto, you sound as if your dying or something" Gaara said.

"Huh, guess I do don't I?" Naruto said as he got up from the table.

"Come on, we need to leave for class." He said.

"But the bell hasn't ru-"

'RING'

"-ng. Never mind, let's just go already." Sasuke said as he got up to lead Naruto class.

* * *

Their classes moved to different periods during the week, so after lunch they had English, and after that P.E. but instead of what they normal did in their P.E. class, they were going to practice 'dancing the youthful dance of youth' or so their teacher said. And no one really wanted to argue with the busy browed man.

"So my class of youthful students, we shall be learning ballroom dancing" groans were heard after this sentence. "Now, now class. We should have a positive outlook on this; think of how wonderful and youthful you shall look performing this at the next dance. They others shall weep with the envy of your youthfulness!" he started crying tears that seemed to pour out of his eyes like waterfalls. "Oh I can just imagine the beauty of this mournfulness! So pair up, I know there are more boys then girls in this class, so you shall have to taken turns with the girls, now everyone to the wall." They all lined up at the wall, waiting to be called out.

"Hinata, please step forward please." The quite small girl walked forward liked asked. She seemed to be playing with her fingers, pressing the points together and not looking up to meet anyone's eyes.

"Who would like to dance with Hinata?" Guy asked. No one really seemed to want to dance with the girl. The looked every where then at her.

The girl began to blush from embarrassment.

"I will" Naruto said. He nudged Sasuke to take him up; Sasuke just shook his head and did what Naruto wanted. Once there Sasuke let Naruto go and walked back to the wall.

Naruto careful reached forward and with Guys help got a hold of her hand. "My lady, may I have this dance?" he asked bending over her hand as if to kiss it.

"U-u-u-m, y-y-y-yes." Hinata said, stuttering greatly. Naruto took up the proper position as Guy started the music. As soon as he heard the music, he swung into action, leading Hinata into the dance.

"Have you ever danced before?" Naruto asked smiling, he eye had his eyes open, the deep blue seeming to pull her into their dark blue depth and trapping Hinata into them.

"N-not much" she replied. Everyone watched as Naruto gracefully led Hinata in the dance, the girls sighed with envy, watching as Naruto twirled her.

"Really? Because if I didn't know better I would have thought that you had done this a thousand times" Naruto said as he smiled.

"No, I have you to thank for that" Hinata couldn't take her eyes off of Naruto's they were so beautiful.

"You must be very beautiful" Naruto said, graceful twirling her with the music.

Hinata blushed a deep red at this, "what m-makes you say that?" she asked.

"Your voice, it's so lovely, so you must be too." He grinned; as if she was suppose to know this obvious fact.

Sasuke noted that Hinata seemed to be losing her stutter while dancing with Naruto.

"You are too kind" Hinata whispered.

"No, I'm not. I am just saying the truth." He said and then the song was over. Everyone clapped when they were done. Hinata seemed to wake up from a dream and looked around, as if shocked to be in the gym.

"Now that class is an excellent example of youthful beauty!" Guy had tears pouring down his cheeks. "Now who shall be next to dazzle us with their dance?"

"I want to dance with Naruto Mr. Guy!" the girls said as they raised there hands. Guy went to the task of deciding who would dance with Naruto and who would dance with the rest of the boys.

"Hinata, flowers aren't meant for shadows, I hope you remember this." Naruto said before he was snatched up by his next partner.

Hinata could only gaze at the boy as he started to dance with the girl.

'I think I'm in love' she thought.

Sasuke looked over and watched Naruto as he danced, while Sasuke danced with some annoying girl who kept saying how wonderful he was. He had tuned her out ages ago.

This time Naruto danced with his eyes closed.

* * *

TheLadyWolf: Ok, here it is. I will most likely pick up from where this left off ok? But tell me, what you do guys think of it so far? Come on! Don't hesitate to review; I love it when you guys tell me what you think of my work. I hope this one was pretty good, I will try to get the next chapter out soon, but I have to make another one for another story before I do. Oh, I hope that you guys liked it, so till then, or we meet again in my other stories.

-TLW

'Moonlight': Adagio sostenuto –I hope this is right . - it's by Beethoven just so you know.

'The bells of Moscow' this kind of song is more in the deeper notes, but I like it and I think it suits how Kyuubi is feeling and acting. -nods-


	5. Chapter 5

TheLadyWolf- Yo! –Strikes a youthful pose like Guy- I am here to save the day! –Is tackled by angry readers- I have a reason! Don't hurt me! . school is thy enemy and wants to keep me away from thee! So without further ado, here is another chapter for you. : 3

Disclaimer: oh cruel fate that keeps me from owning Naruto!

Sasuke- 17

Naruto- 17

Itachi- 26

Fugaku- 47

Mikoto- 42

Iruka- 30

Kakashi- 30

Neji- 17

Gaara- 17

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 5. The lies before my eyes.

Dancing with girls that don't shut-up can put a damper on anyone's mood, but also being forced to listen to ones teacher go on and on and _on. _About 'dances of the youth' is what will make you snap.

I held back a groan as I noticed the girl before me was _still_ talking.

"Sasuke!" damn, the bushy browed man noticed me.

"What is the world are you doing!?" he shrieked.

I raised an eyebrow; everyone had paused in their dancing to watch what was going on.

"Um…dancing Mr. Guy" What in the world was wrong with this guy? People thought it was crack but I had other theories to the truth.

Aliens

To me that was the only thing that made sense to me, Guy was abducted by aliens, and I wasn't the only one with this thought either. Mr. Kakashi backed me up on this too.

"You call that dancing!? Bah hum bug! You dance as well as a penguin!" he shouted.

'Penguin?' everyone thought with raised eyebrows.

"You are far too stiff; you need to learn to let the music flow over you. So I am switching you partners, you shall now dance with…NARUTO!" he shouted, striking his good guy pose, with stars for eyes and blinding white teeth.

Students screamed as they covered their eyes from the brightness.

"AAAHHH my eyes!" one boy screamed as he fell to the floor covering his eyes and twitching from the light. Some students dazed from the sight walked into the wall and each other.

Sasuke, being the smart boy that he was, had turned and closed his eyes at the right moment, so unlike everyone and not including Naruto, he could see. He turned back to the teacher.

"Mr. Guy why would I dance with Naruto, the point of this is for us to learn how to dance with girls, not boys." He replied in a bored tone.

"But Sasuke! Your dancing is so stiff and you have no heart in your movements, so lets have Naruto changed that! Naruto, do you have any problem dancing with Sasuke?" the teacher asked.

"No sir." Was Naruto's reply, he was trying to find out were his partner had gone off to, the poor girl had been blinded by the light.

"See Sasuke! He has no problem with it, now go and dance the dance of the youth!" he said.

Sasuke mumbled a few things he would like to do with this 'youth' as he walked over to Naruto who as helping the girl sit down near the wall.

"Naruto, lets get this over with already." He growled out as he snatched arm and yanked him towards the middle part of the gym.

Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's hip very reluctantly, and grabbed his hand, while Naruto rested his free one on Sasuke's shoulder.

Guy clapped his hands, "now that everyone has recovered from their sudden bought of fatigue, lets us dance once more!" he pushed play on the stereo and the music started.

Sasuke started to lead, and Naruto said nothing as he went along with Sasuke's movements.

"Sasuke, relax. You're very tense." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke as he danced with him. His eyes seemed to be looking into Sasuke's, but he knew that was impossible for Naruto to be able to do that. But he still, couldn't look away.

"Naruto, how will you learn the songs for the competition?" Sasuke asked, he didn't trust Neji not to do something to make Naruto lose the challenge.

"Oh yee of little faith. Have I not told you how magical I am?" he laughed after saying this; the sound was full of happiness and echoed in the room bringing a smile to everyone's face as they heard it. Without realizing what he was doing, Sasuke twirled Naruto, bringing him back close to his body.

He gulped and brought back the space between them, Naruto didn't seem fazed at all, while Sasuke was horrified to feel a small blush rising on his face.

Sasuke choose to ignore it as he looked around the room, trying to avoid looking into those deep blue pools that were belittled by just being called eyes.

"Don't worry Sasuke, if I didn't feel I couldn't win I wouldn't have even suggested it in the first place, I may be blind, but I'm not stupid." He said, his eyes locking back onto Sasuke's.

Suddenly, everything started to move in slow motion to Sasuke. Before his eyes he saw Naruto just smiling, and then he started to cough. The coughs got more violent, and before Sasuke could ask Naruto if he was ok, blood started to gush out of his mouth. Sasuke looked up horrified in Naruto's eyes, only to see that they were red, like Kyuubi's.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke snapped out of the trance, he quickly looked at Naruto's mouth, and saw no blood on them, only his natural soft pink lips.

'Soft pink lips?' Where did that thought come from. He shook his head to clear it.

"Sasuke, are you ok? I was getting worried when you weren't moving or saying anything." Naruto said, his eyes full of concern.

"No, everything's fine." He looked Naruto over, trying to figure out what the hell had happened, but he thought that it had to do with Kyuubi.

"Naruto…" he wasn't sure what answer he was going to get.

"Are you sick?" Naruto seemed to freeze.

He looked down, not that it would matter where he looked, he still wouldn't see anything.

Only darkness.

"Yes" he said simplely.

Sasuke was a little shocked; he was expecting him to say no. Naruto didn't look sick at all.

"How sick?" he asked.

"Now that, is something I will tell you another day. But not now, so lets just go back to dancing" Naruto didn't say any more and when Sasuke tried to ask more questions, Naruto just ignored them or acted like he didn't hear them all.

Sasuke sighed, knowing he wasn't going to find out anymore information.

At least not today.

* * *

They rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur and before they knew it, school was over and they were on their way home. Naruto didn't say anything the whole ride home and when they got there, he went straight to his piano and played. He stayed there for the rest of the night.

Seeing no luck in talking to Naruto right now, Sasuke decided to try another source.

Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the door, when he heard a grunt; he took that as a sign to come in.

When he walked in he saw his brother on the computer. Typing away, it must have been an assignment for school.

"What don't you want little brother" he asked, not stopping for a moment what he was doing.

"Do you know that Naruto is sick?" Sasuke asked. He saw no reason to beat around the bush.

Itachi stopped what he was doing and pushed his chair back so that the wheels rolled and he was facing Sasuke.

"Yes" he said, his full attention on Sasuke.

"How sick is he? Do you know what's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked him, leaning against the door frame. He could hear the piano from downstairs.

"How much did he tell you?" Itachi asked, resting his elbows on the armrest of his chair and putting the tips of his fingers together.

"Just the fact that he was sick, he wouldn't tell me more then that." He replied, glaring at his brother for knowing more.

"Well then I guess I can't tell you more, he will tell you when he feels like it." Itachi turned back to the computer.

"Why the hell did he tell you then, don't I have a right to know?" Sasuke snapped back at his brother.

Itachi quickly turned back towards Sasuke and got out of his chair.

"Because incase something happens, I know what to do for him, and the 'reason' that you don't know is because your not the one who's fucking sick, so he doesn't have to tell you shit. Now lay off him about his sickness, is that understood Sasuke, would you want someone prying into you?" he told Sasuke in an icy tone, his eyes narrowed in anger.

'No' Sasuke thought. If he were in Naruto's place, he wouldn't want someone learning personal things just out of curiosity.

Sasuke looked at his brother. Since when was Itachi so protective of other people? Let alone someone he had only known for a few days if even that.

"Sasuke" Itachi said in a tired voice, "just leave it be, Naruto will tell you when he's ready, so just…just leave it be ok?" he said, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he sat back down in the chair.

"Sasuke…I'm sure there's a reason why he didn't tell you, so just give it time, he will tell you." Itachi turned back to the computer, showing that the conversation was over.

Sasuke looked one more time at his brother before he turned and left the room, his mind filled with more question and less and less answers.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the couch, staring at Naruto as he played. He tried to approach but at as soon as he had started to; he had begun to feel ill. So he had decided it would be better to just keep his distance for now.

Naruto seemed very tired to Sasuke, there were bags under his eyes, making them seem to sink into his face and making his eyes stand out the more.

"Sasuke, is there something you wanted to ask me about?" Naruto asked as he smiled and continued to play. It was a very nice song, but it seemed kind of sad and lonely to Sasuke. (1)

"How the hell do you do that?" Sasuke asked. Puzzled once more by Naruto's strangeness. He was a puzzle to Sasuke, just when you thought you found the right piece, it turned out to be another. But it made you want to see the completion of it all the more, just to know what it would like when done.

Naruto just chuckled, "magical baby, magical" he smirked after saying this.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, though Naruto couldn't see it.

"What song is it that you're playing?" he asked, just trying to make conversation.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled a dazzling smile. "Neji" he said.

"What do you mean by Neji? Don't tell me their actual is a song named after that fate freak." Sasuke groused out, laying back on the couch and closing his eyes, enjoying the music.

"Nope, it's Neji." He finished playing the song. "This is what I hear when I'm around him, that's how I can tell the good people from the bad ones." He messed around with the keys, making them go high and low very quickly.

"So….Sasuke, would you like to hear what Itachi sounds like?" he asked, his eyes moving around out of habit. He seemed nervous.

"Itachi eh? Sure, lets hear what he sounds like" Sasuke said, not really caring all that much though, but he thought he might humor Naruto.

Naruto face lit up with his smile. "Alright!" he said happily as he took a deep breath and started to play. (2)

Sasuke felt his breath took away when he heard the music. Then he felt jealous, here was Itachi showing him up once more, even if it was something that he didn't have a choice or control over. But not even that could put a damper on how lovely the sound was; only Naruto could create something like this.

The sound slowly died out and Naruto rested his head on the top of the piano, his blue eyes locked with Sasuke's, he could have sworn that in that moment Naruto could see him. From the way it looked, you wouldn't think he was blind.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started.

"Yes?" He murmured, not taking his eyes away from Sasuke.

"What do I sound like?" Sasuke asked.

Mine and Naruto's eye's locked onto each others.

I don't think I could have looked away if my life depended on it.

"Absolutely wonderful"

* * *

_I was once again submersed in darkness; music (3) was my only guide in this place. So I didn't hesitate to follow it, maybe if no human was willing to answer my questions, maybe a demon would._

_It was not a surprise to see kyuubi once again in the light playing the piano, or should I say, himself. Without saying anything, I walked up to him and just stood beside the piano, watching him play. While watching it made me wonder what it would be like to see Naruto able to look at me, to have his focus on me._

'_Where are there's thoughts coming from?' I wondered._

"_From love" Kyuubi said, playing._

"_What are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped at the demon fox._

_Kyuubi glared at the insolent human, 'how dare he speak that way to me.'_

"_Watch your mouth, or I will tell you nothing, it's not my fault if you have difficultly coming to terms with your feelings." He growled, eyes glowing red._

_Sasuke looked over at the growling demon, 'guess it's not a good idea to tick him off'.'_

"_Kyuubi, how sick is Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly kyuubi slammed his hands on the piano._

"_Why do you care human? What does it matter to you if he is or isn't?" kyuubi growled out, his head down._

'Why_ do I care so much?' wondered once more._

"_Because, I…because…" Sasuke didn't know what to say._

"_Because you suddenly find yourself in love? You care for him? Spending time with him makes you feel nice? Or you're just bored and felt interested in finding out what the hell is wrong with him? Is that it?" Kyuubi asked as he stood up, walking towards Sasuke._

"_Is it love, you wonder?" Kyuubi held both his hands over his heart, fake smiling. _

"_Oh Sasuke, how my heart beats for you! I love you so much, dance with me my love!" he grabbed Sasuke's hands and started to waltz around. The piano started to play a waltz, and Sasuke looked up and saw that instead of kyuubi's red eyes, Naruto's stood in stead._

_For a moment, Sasuke pretended that it was Naruto, and that he was really looking at him…and not past him. But for only a moment._

_Sasuke broke away from kyuubi's grasp and glared at the fox. Hating it at that moment._

"_Oh Sasuke, your breaking my heart! Why are you rejecting me?" he covered his eyes with his hands, " Is it because I'm blind?" when he removed his hands instead of blue or red eyes, white murky ones stood in place._

"_Would you still love me?" kyuubi asked, tilting his head to the side. "Even if I was broken?"_

_Sasuke wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure what Kyuubi was trying to prove. But it was causing some feelings inside Sasuke though, which he wasn't sure how to describe. He didn't think he wanted to._

"_Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked._

"_Because, my master deserves some much better then some punk who dares to ask questions he that he has no right to. He told you he would tell you, just wait, he will tell you. The question is, are you sure you want to hear the truth." He started to walk back towards the piano, leaning on it._

"_Leave me, I tire of your presence…maybe, maybe another time I will tell you the things you wish to know. But, I find my self very tired, healing one tires me greatly." Everything started to fade, like last time when Sasuke woke._

"_Don't do something stupid human" was the last thing Sasuke heard before everything went dark.

* * *

_

"_Sasuke…_"

'Who's there?'

"Let me sleep" he mumbled into the pillow.

"_Sasuke…wake up…"_

'What a wonderful voice' he thought.

"Sasuke, your mom said I could let Itachi pour ice water on you if you didn't get up." The voice threatened.

Sasuke's response was to just dig deeper into the pillow.

The next thing Sasuke knew he was leaping out of the bed, from shock of the cold water hitting him. He looked around a saw a smirking Itachi holding a cup while Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was either this or we let him drag you out of bed, and he said he wouldn't have stopped there." Naruto said.

Sasuke rubbed his hand over his eyes.

This was not a good way to start the day.

* * *

TLW: Don't worry, it's going to pick up, just give it a chapter and be amazed! Or something like that. Oh well, hope you like it, read and review! Please!

1. Opus #12

2. Opus 28

3. Opus #11

All done by Dustin O'Halloran.


End file.
